Love?
by Skya0922
Summary: Regina and Maleficent fall for one another. Maleficent is taken in the night. Can Regina save Her?
Regina Mills is running from cell to cell looking for her best friend Maleficent. She is halfway through the cell block before she is hit with a blast of magic. It knocks her to the ground. She hastily get to her feet and turns to face her aggressor with a fireball in her hands. When she turns she sees no one. So turning on her heel she continues her search. Another blast of green light was coming for her but Regina was aware of this one and ducked out of the way. This time when she turned around she was horrified at what she saw. It was Maleficent, the women she was there to save, the woman she had fallen so hard for. She was more than her best friend, she was in love with her.

…

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in Pittsburgh and Regina Mills was walking down Grant Street. She was new to town as she had wanted to get away from her life in the Enchanted Forest. There was only pain and heartbreak there for her. She was the Evil Queen there and wanted to see what else life had in store for her. She knew she need to get out before she lost herself in darkness completely. She gathered all of the dark ingredients she had and threw them in a pot and started humming and chanting. Regina didn't know what this was going to do and she didn't care. She needed out before she lost any good that she had left. She turned and walked away from the boiling pot. Finally facing the pot, she brings her hands together and starts to lift them over her head. A large ball of energy appears and she propels it at the boiling cauldron. The pot explodes and Regina dives away and she watches the smoke and liquid take over the room. The next thing she knows she is in some bed in some apartment. She gets up excited and nervous at the same time. Regina has no idea what to expect from this new world or what will happen. She finds that she has a closet full of clothes. Exiting her apartment, she wants to check out the city in front of her.

Regina is walking down Grant Street. She is dressed in a black pant suit with a blue scarf around her neck. Also has a nice pair of black elegant flats on with a bow at the top. She carries a gold tote with a purple lining with a long strap that she can place over her shoulder. Regina is just walking and walking and doesn't know where she is going but she ends at the Point. It has a breathtaking view of the rivers. This is where the Allegheny and Monongahela meet and become the Ohio River. But it is just not what is in front of her. It is what is beside her and behind her. There is a fountain that is bigger than her apple tree she had. She loses herself in it. The way that it is free flowing and as it falls it does as it pleases. Regina thinking to herself, I need to be more like this fountain. I need to let go and be free from care. She finally looks behind her. She takes a step back as she has never seen anything quite like it. Before she left the apartment she did some reading up on where she was. She needed to learn about the world around her before she heads into her new life. Seeing the PPG building that is the most glistening. Next she stares at the needle that is on top of the Highmark building. Her gaze switches to the BNY Mellon sign as it is changing colors. Finally she looks at the UPMC black skyscraper as it towers over them all.

Regina stands there for what she thinks is hours, it was only fifteen minutes. She starts walking back to her apartment. Although she is passing many food places, Qdoba, for some reason is jumping out at her. She heads into the store and looks at the menu. While in line she decided to get a steak burrito with everything on it. She pays for her burrito and drink and heads to her apartment. Taking one bite and instantly falls in love. She finishes the burrito and turns in for the night not knowing what a crazy day lies ahead of her.

Chapter 2

Maleficent awoke in the new land as well. She had no idea where is was or why. The last thing she remembered was going to sleep in her castle. She gets out of what she thinks is a bed and walks to what she thinks is a window. She opens the curtains and gasps, looking at nothing she has ever seen before. There are a lot of tall castles and they looked weird. She takes a step back from the window to collect her breath. Maleficent has no idea where she is and why she is here and decided to explore her room. She walked around the room and found she had questions for everything in the room as she does not know what they are. But finds a closet full of clothes. She dress in a gray pantsuit. She had a green bag with her and a pair of green flats as well. Finally she steps out into a city that she knows nothing about, let alone why she is here.

Maleficent is walking around the city. She walks for hours around the streets of Pittsburgh. Taking in all the smells that waft out of the buildings, there were many of them, she ends up heading into Qudoba. She is looking at the menu and has no idea what to order. She looks to the person to the right of her and asks what she normally orders. The person said a chicken burrito with everything. So she went with it. She pays for her food and found a small table that she could sit in and take in the view. The castles and rivers made for a view that can take your breath away. As she is sitting at the table she sees some walk by. The person seemed familiar but she couldn't place her. She was a brunette with olive colored skin. Maleficent just shook it off and then in that second she realized who it was. She packed her burrito up and went running after Regina. Even though she was not able to catch her, she did see where she was staying. She writes down the address and put it in her purse. Maleficent would have to come back tomorrow to see if she can catch her.

It takes her a bit of time to get home as she got lost a few times. She finally made her way back to her place and made it inside. "So this makes sense now", she was thinking out loud, "Regina must have cast some curse or something to bring us here. I am going to have it out with her once I see her." Maleficent looks around the apartment more trying to get use to the new world. She finds a book on the city she is in, Pittsburgh. As she was reading the hours went by before she realized what time it was. She had learned that Pittsburgh is one of the smaller cities of all cities. But that doesn't mean that there wasn't much to do. She continued to read. There is three major sports teams, a cultural district, and nightlife. She wasn't quite sure what the last one was. But she also learned that Pittsburgh is also a city that is starting to grow and become more than what it was in the past. Maleficent calls it quits for the night and takes a shower. She knows what the shower is but in this land they are so much different. She takes a much needed long hot shower. Maleficent composes herself and head to bed hoping that tomorrow there would be no more surprises.

Chapter 3

Both Regina and Maleficent wake at the same time. Unbeknownst to Regina who was taking her time getting ready for the day, Maleficent was rushing to meet her. She took a quick shower and dressed in a hurry not to miss Regina. As she arrived at Regina's place and there was no sign of movement. "Damn", she thought. Deciding to sit on the steps of her apartment she waited for her. An hour later Regina finally emerged walking right by her not noticing her. "Regina", she calls out. Regina stops dead in her tracks and turns slowly. She thought that she was the only person brought to this land. Why did someone know her name or where to find her? She turned and her jaw dropped. "Maleficent, what are you doing here", "I could as you that same question. Wait I am, WHY am I here", "I don't know. I was the only one that was supposed to come to this place. I was dying there, you saw it. I didn't want to be in the darkness anymore. I needed a fresh start", "What do I have to do with this fresh start", "I have no clue. I don't know why it brought you", "We'll figure it out. I want to go home", Maleficent said with a finality in her voice. "Follow me back inside", Regina waves to Maleficent. They head up the stairs back to her apartment.

Regina and Maleficent are in a screaming match about the "move". "Maleficent I don't know why you are here. The only reason I can think of is if you were by my throne room two days ago", Regina said. "OOOOOO NO, I was there to see you. I was walking away from the room when I heard you doing something. I left, while I guess I thought and went back to my castle. That was the last thing I remember until I woke up here. You, aghhhhhhhhhhhh, send me back. I want to go back", "I am sorry Maleficent I don't know how", "What do you mean you don't know how. You got here", "Yea and I planned never to go back", Regina said with a look of sadness and anger on her face. "Seriously, I can't", Maleficent said as she paced back and forth for a while. Regina was sitting on the bed and let her pace. She was not going to stir the pot anymore.

Maleficent finally plops down on the couch. "I am really sorry Maleficent. You were not meant to be dragged into this", "I guess it is ok Regina, I didn't have much back in the Enchanted Forest either. What, I had raven, that gem. She will fly off and find someone else. She will be fine", Maleficent said with a sigh. "Hey at least you are here with a friend, well someone you know. It could be worse. Someone else could have cast the spell", "Yea I guess that is true. What are we going to do here? We don't have a clue about this world?" Maleficent finishes. "I don't know. We will find a way to fit in. We both need to find jobs. Maleficent, if you want you can come stay with me. I am not sure where you are staying but you can stay here. That way we can help one another", "Yea I will do that. Hold on." Maleficent snaps her fingers and her things are there in the apartment. "That was easy", Maleficent finished. "I don't think we should do magic outside of this apartment. If you look around you don't see magic like you did in the Enchanted Forest. If we are caught it could be bad for us", Regina said with a stern look on her face. "Ok I agree."

They start looking up jobs in the real world. Now that Regina is away from Snow White she can go back to the caring and kind girl she use to be, and she feels it herself. They bounce ideas off of their heads and of what they should do for a job. "What do we know about this place?" Regina said with a questioning look on her face, "not much but there is a lot of food places and clothing places. But nothing together. Maybe we can make that happen. What is every woman's guilty pleasure, sweets? What else to women like, clothing. So let's bring both together. We are going to open a shop for the business women to buy clothing and secretly have a pastry or two. How does that sound?", "Not bad. We can pull that off", Maleficent said.

They decided to look for a place that is out of the city and people will not look twice if a place opens up overnight. Regina magically pulls up a map of the area. They found an abandoned run down shop in Oakmont. Maleficent and Regina come up with the plan and what will be sold. They starts making flyers of this place. The flyer says the grand opening will be in 7 days. This way it will give them time to work on the building bit by bit over night and have people spread the word. That night they also picked out the colors and sweets will be sold. Apple tarts, mini apple pies, and apple strudels. The clothes that will be sold will be business oriented, dress suits and pants.

Chapter 4

The flyers were put out the next day. They were all over the city and all over the suburbs. Regina was walking down the street and heard a couple of women talking about the flyer that was in there hand. "This is a cool idea. I may have to check this out", the woman said with her friends shaking her head in agreement. Regina just kept walking with a smile on her face. She was headed to Oakmont to look into the lot that they were going to make the boutique happen in. She was meeting Maleficent there at 2pm and it was 1:30pm . She decided to duck into an alley and poof herself to the area. She walked out of the abandon building and took a seat on a bench close to the building. Regina is looking at her watch and as the little hand moved to the two Maleficent came strolling around the corner. "So missy, how are we going to pull this off", Maleficent with a small sneer on her face. "This will happen at night. We will work on the inside first. That way no one really knows what is going on her. Then with the last two days we will magic the front building", Regina explained.

Both women walked into the building and looked around. "It isn't much now but we will make it ten times better. What should the colors be", Regina asked. "Hmmm, you pick two and I will pick two. That[s fair. Mine are Gray and purple" , "Mine are black and red", looking to Maleficent who is shaking her head in agreement, "That is settled." Now we have to figure out how to use the color and what pattern", Regina said walking around the room, looking at the ceiling.

The next couple of days went by. The two women figured out the design inside and out. They were adding the last finishing touches as the grand opening was tomorrow. "Well I think we did it. Now only time will tell", "Yes only time will tell. I forgot to tell you a couple of days ago I was passing a couple of women with our flyer in their hands and they said they were going to come and check us out. I don't know if that mean when we open but at least I hope that meant at some point" Regina finished. Both of the women looked at the building and magically covered it with a piece of cloth. After that they head home and get ready for the next day.

Maleficent is the first one to wake up. She sees the clock and sees that it is 10:30am. The grand opening was at 12pm and they still had multiple items that they wanted to check on at the building. "REGINA WAKE UP", Maleficent is screaming from the other room. We are going to be late." Regina slowly wakes up and looks over at her clock, "SHIT", she screams and starts running around her room. "Wait", she snaps her hands and is dressed and ready to go. She runs into Maleficent's room and see her rushing. She snaps her fingers and Maleficent stops in her tracks and looks down. "Well do you like that outfit or are you going to change it", Regina said. Maleficent snaps her fingers and changes her outfit from a red and black suit to a gray and purple suit. "Thank you Regina. That was very helpful. Now that that crisis is averted we have to head the", Maleficent stops talking as Regina poofs them into the building, "building. Why thanks again", "I know I am the best. But let's go we have a few things to finish" Regina smirked.

Both of the women walk outside of the building. Taking their final step to the outside they hear cheering. They look around and see hundreds of women standing outside of their doors. While looking at one another they have huge smiles on their faces. "We did it" each said to the other. But as they are looking at one another they see a spark in the others eye, a spark that wasn't there before. A spark that made the two more feel closer to one another. But the moment lasted but a second as someone screamed, "Let us in." Both women looked to the crowd and turned to one another and opened the doors.

When the women made their way in, they walked into the lobby that was black and purple. The walls were purple and the ceiling was black. There was a design of intertwining circles and hearts in the lobby. They were all different sizes throughout the lobby. When you travel to the room that housed all the clothing, the colors were black and red. The pattern in this room was flames and lightning bolts. They also intertwined throughout the room, also in all different sizes. The pastry shop colors were red and gray. This pattern was triangles and squares intertwining along with the different sizes throughout the shop. And last but not least the dressing rooms. They were gray and black. There was no pattern with shapes. The pattern was with the colors. Black is the main color with grays throughout the room. The black was chosen for this room because the black color makes the women look the best.

The women are flowing from room to room checking out the suits. Each woman has more than two suits over their arms. The ones that have tried their choices on already made their way to the pastry shop. From their they have either made a purchase or decided to come back another day. There were very few that decided they may not come back.

Both Regina and Maleficent are standing next to one another and looking around at the business they had just created. It was booming and taking off. Regina was called to one side of the room at the same time Maleficent was to the other. They had helped their respectful clients and then glanced at one another again. There was that same look in their eyes again, like there maybe more than a friendship. Although they sense it, the other is unsure of how the other is feeling,

Chapter 5

The time came for the store to close. They ushered the last customers out of the doors and locked them. "Wow what a first day. That was more than we had ever expected", Regina said walking to the register. Maleficent walked to the dressing room to see what all needs to be put away. There was a lot of suits that needed to be put away, but they we nice and neat on the hanger. So that made her job easier. Well it really wouldn't have mattered because with one flick of her hand every suit was back where it belonged on the rack. She walks back to Regina who was finishing up at the register, "So how did we do", "Not to shabby. We made over $2,000. That is enough to pay our first bills and have some left over. That is in one day. I know business may drop but I mean, Damn", Regina said. They have their money and bags in order and lock up the doors.

The two head around the corner and poof into their home. "What a day, I am beat", Maleficent said. Regina shakes her head in agreement. While Regina is locking up the money in a safe, Maleficent heads to her room. Not long after she is in her room Regina makes her way to hers. They both head to the shower at the same time not noticing as they are coming from different rooms. They both run into one another and blush. Regina decides to let Maleficent go and she will wait in her room and she can pick out the clothes she will wear for tomorrow. About fifteen minutes later Maleficent is knocking on the door and lets Regina know the shower is hers.

Regina looks up from her clothes that she had just set on her bed. Maleficent caught her off guard and she dropped the towel some. Maleficent noticed and took the chance to see one of Regina's breasts. She rewrapped the towel around her and makes her way to the door. "Sorry about that. You just startled me", she said as she was walking past Maleficent. But she stops when she is face to face with her as Maleficent grabs her arm. "No is it my fault. I didn't mean to startle you", she says looking into Regina's eyes.

It happened again. They both had a spark in their eye when staring at one another. Regina still couldn't believe that Maleficent could think of her as anything more than a friend. So she headed to the shower to take a long hot shower. One that she deserved after a long successful day. But Maleficent was a different story. She decided to try and make a move. But it happened too late. She started to bring her arm up to pull Regina in for a kiss when Regina started walking away. She was too late, this time, she thought, maybe next time.

While Regina is in the shower, she is lathering the conditioner through her hair. She puts it in a ball on the top of her head. That way there is no obstacle to scrubbing her perfect body with a loofa. She squeezes the strawberry scented Dove body wash into the loofa. She is rubbing it up her arms and down her legs. Finally she runs it across and under her breasts. Finished scrubbing herself she stands under the shower head. She is rinsing all the Dove off of her body and the Suave out of her hair. Finally clean and steps out of the shower. Meanwhile Maleficent is in her room and had also picked out her clothes for tomorrow. Tomorrow was round two. She still had to look her best, her very best. But this time it was not only for the customers, it was for Regina.

Chapter 6

Both women woke up at the correct time. They woke up at 8:30. This time the women had time to make breakfast and enjoy it. Coffee, they also had time to enjoy their coffee, which is a much needed remedy. After finishing breakfast together both women head to their respective rooms and get ready. Regina puts on a pants suit that is gray. She puts a purple shirt underneath of it with a scarf that is made up of different colors of purple. She applies her makeup finishing with her red lips and heads to the living room to wait for Maleficent.

At the same time Maleficent is dressing as well. She dresses in a black skirt suit with a red shirt underneath. These were the colors that Regina had chosen so she decided to make a statement with them. With adding a dark mauve lipstick she completes her makeup and head to the living room. She sees Regina waiting for her already. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting long", "No not long at all. I literally just sat down. Are we ready for day two?", "I hope so, let's go", Maleficent said with excitement in the word go.

Since the ladies had time, they decided to take the transportation on this world. They hopped a bus and went for a ride. They have never done this before. They sat together and looked at the window. "So Regina what made you choose those colors today", "Nothing I just grabbed something and threw it on. Any particular reason why you ask", "No just wondering", Maleficent said turning away as her face fell. Regina is confused but doesn't think anything of it. She goes back to staring out the window.

The architecture of the houses they were driving by were beautiful. The bus was driving through Squirrel Hill. The way the stone of the house curves and bends to meet the other side of the house. Some of the house have a high window in front of the house where you can see a beautiful chandelier hanging in the window. The other houses have a round about driveway. Those are the house that are expensive looking. The houses have a Victorian look to them. They stand elegant in brown and white or blue and black. Other homes have an exquisite front yard. The yards are manicured with rows of lovely flowers to line the front of the house. The flowers different from house to house. Some had irises and others had hydrangeas. The flowers ranged in color as well.

After a while the pair of women were pulled from their trance when they heard their stop called. They step of the bus and walk the half mile to the shop. It was a straight shot so it didn't seem long. Regina unlocked the doors and the women head in. They each go their separate ways. Regina walks over to the front counter and has everything in order before heading back to the office to get the cash out and counted. After everything was taken care of in the office she come out with a drawer full of cash and puts it in the register and is ready to go. While Regina is doing that Maleficent heads back to the suit area and checks to see that everything is in order the way she left it last night. After everything has the ok she heads to the pastry shop pulls out the pastries from the refrigerator and sets them in the order of how the signs are displayed in the cases. She also puts out the napkins and silverware and sets them on the side of the pop machine.

After both women had finished their opening duties they meet up in the lobby of the store. "We finished just in time. It is 11:55. The two women are standing there, once again face to face. Maleficent definitely sees the spark again. Regina sees it as well but she believes that Maleficent does not feel the same way. Maleficent wants to say something. She had just mustered up the courage to say the words but the clock in the building began to chime and squashed her chance. Regina, not realizing what time it was ran for the doors and unlocked them. The store opened at noon. "Dammit", Maleficent said to herself. Regina was out of earshot so she did not her.

She looked up to see a stream of women walking through the doors. She starts to follow them into the suit room. She stands by in case anyone has a question or needs help.

Regina is at the pastry shop for the moment. No one was ready to buy a suit yet so she took care of the sweets. Thirty minutes later she sees someone circle the cash register. She tells Maleficent to take over the pastry shop and heads to help the women check out.

"Is that everything for you today", Regina said with a smile. "Yes I do believe it is. Thank you. But I will be back and I will tell all my friends about this place. This idea you guys came up with here is gold. Every woman loves a good suit and a good pastry but no one has thought to combined them until now. You guys have a good business going here. I will be back often.", "Why, thank you. Those are kind words and looking forward to see you again", Regina waves as the lady starts to walk away and out the door. Just as the lady left another one took her place. The shop was busy through dinner. It started to slow down around 6:30. At 6:45 both women were able to catch their breath and take a seat. "That was a rush. I think we were even busier than yesterday. Only a two or so more hours to go", "Yep and then we can go home and relax", Maleficent said. The store closes at eight.

The time flies by and Maleficent is escorting the last customer out to the store. After the doors closes she looks it and heads back to Regina who is taking the cash drawer into the office. "What a day. I am going to go take care of the suit room. I will see you in the pastry shop", and with that Maleficent was off to clean up the suit room. The ladies today were not as tidy. It took her thirty minutes to clean up and get all the suits back in order. After that she heads to the pastry shop and started to clean up in there. "Hey, what is left to do", Regina says as she walked in. "Put the silverware and napkins away and also bring the rest to the trays to the refrigerator. I got the rest." Regina did what Maleficent asked her to do. They both finished at the same time. This time they women just poofed themselves home and each took a long hot shower and snuggled into their bed. It didn't take long for the two to fall asleep as they had had a long busy day.

Chapter 7

Maleficent woke up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. On her way back to her room she passed Regina's. She opened the door and walk in. She stopped herself in her tracks as she was standing over Regina. What if she doesn't reciprocate her feelings. This is not the place to take that risk. She gives Regina a soft and loving rub on her head. She backs out of the room and heads to hers. While she is doing that she is trying to think of when she started to fall in love with Regina. Yes she may have brought her here, but she has taken her in and they have worked together ever since. Maleficent is in bed and it hits her, when the store had its grand opening. There was a second there were they looked into one another's eyes and time stopped. She believes that is when she fell for her. The way she looked when the sun hit her face. The way the wind blew her hair around her face. She believes that is when she realized she was in love with Regina. "I hope that she feels the same way", Maleficent said as she rolls over and falls back asleep.

Regina is the first one awake today. She heads to the bathroom, She thought that she sensed someone in her room last night. "Nah, I am just making things up", she said to herself. She pushes it to the back of her mind. Regina finishes her shower and heads back to her room. She is just zipping up her skirt when Maleficent walks in and asks if she wants breakfast, "Yea that would be great. I will make it tomorrow." She double checks her makeup that is freshly applied, puts her black suit coat on and heads to the kitchen. Maleficent is there all dressed and ready to go as well. She must have hopped in the shower while Regina was picking her clothes out. "So do you think we got this thing down pact yet", "Maybe but no. It is only our third day", Maleficent said with a strange look on her face. "Yes I know. We still have a ways to go. I was just bringing up conversation and wanting to see how you feel things are going", Regina finishes.

Both the women just poof themselves to the shop and start getting things ready for the day. They didn't like how close they came with time yesterday. They arrived earlier and had everything set up and ready to go 11:15. Regina was in the office double checking to make sure the register was out and the paperwork was in order. Maleficent was walking around the pastry shop. From there she went into the suit room. Regina had just looked up from calculator to see Maleficent standing there. She admired the way she held herself, the strength that was behind the posture. The way her hair glistened as the sun hit it. She was standing right in front of a window. Her position and the sun. It all made Regina's heart skip a beat. She was realizing that she was falling for her best friend. Maleficent was a friend in the enchanted forest, well kinda. She fought to get herself home until she realized she couldn't. She even decided to stay with me and be my friend. "I don't think that she will ever see me that way", she thinks to herself. She is deep in thought and doesn't notice Maleficent walk away.

Maleficent walks into the office and sees Regina looking off into space. "Wow she is so beautiful, so stunning", she thinks to herself. "Regina", she calls out. Regina is so deep in her own thoughts that she doesn't hear her call. She tries again, nothing. She walks up to Regina and taps her on the shoulder, "Regina." "Huh what", she jumps and lets out a quiet yelp. "Where did you come from. You scared me", "I see, you ok", "Yea I was just, just thinking", she says as she calms back down. "Is everything ready to go", "Yep now we are just waiting on the time. We have fifteen minutes before we open", Maleficent said as an idea dawned on her. "Do you wanna grab a late dinner", "Sure that would be lovely. Do you have any place in mind?", "I have heard customers talking about this place called Smoke. I think we should check it out", "Sounds good to me", Regina finishes. She walks out of the office and does one more round of checks and heads to the front door. Maleficent meets her they and they open the door.

The day goes smoothly along with the close. They are locking the doors up from the inside and poof into a dark alley by the restaurant. They walk through the door and wait to give their name. "How many", to hostess asks. "Two", Regina answers. The hostess checks her Ipad and sees that there is a table available, "Right this way ladies." They take their seats and hostess leaves the menus for them. "Your server will be Belle. She will be over in a few minutes. Enjoy your dinners", the hostess finishes and walks away. Both women take the time to look over the menu. "A taco place huh. Let's see what they got", Regina said.

The pair of women had ordered their tacos and was now finishing up their meals and drinks.  
Since it was Maleficent's idea she had decided that she was going to pay. "You don't have to do that. I can get my own", "Regina I want to do it", "If you insist", Regina finishes. The waitress comes back and Maleficent leaves the tip on the card.

Both the women walk out into the night, the cool night air hitting their face. They each took a breath and looked up into the sky. Their eyes meet again. Both women could feel the connection. But only one believed it as the other doubted it. Both women were falling deeper into each other's eyes. Maleficent could sense that Regina was getting ready to look away. This was her chance, her shot and she was going to take it. Before Regina could look away Maleficent's hands flew up. One grabbed Regina around the waist and the other grabbed her neck and pulled her close. She pulled Regina in for a kiss that was so passionate and so emotional. Regina found herself kissing Maleficent back. She was kissing her back with all the emotions she had cooped up in her. Both women did not want to break the kiss but they needed to replenish the air in their lungs.

The question that was on both of the woman's minds was answered. Regina did have feeling for Maleficent and Maleficent had feeling for Regina.

Chapter 8

Both women wake up the next morning in the same bed, at the same time. Regina rolls over to look at Maleficent as Maleficent is doing the same thing. They lock eyes and with no hesitation this time they lean into one another and kiss on another ever so softly. They pull away from one another and just stare into their eyes. "I think I am going to take you up on that breakfast if the offer is still there", Maleficent said with a smile on her face. "Of course that offer is there. What would you like honey?", "Surprise me", "Alright I will see what I can come up with", she said as she rolled out of bed, threw on her silky robe and headed to the kitchen.

Regina was in the kitchen planning for breakfast. While she was thinking she was getting the necessary pots and pans out that usually comes with breakfast. She decided on one thing, she is was going to make home fries. She grabbed the potatoes from the refrigerator and started to cut them into little squares. After that she mixed them with salt, pepper, and some oil. Then they are put in a pan and cook for a few minutes. At that time she also decided that she was going to make pancakes and bacon. While the potatoes were cooking she was getting the bacon ready to take the potatoes place. She gathered what she needed for the pancakes and by the time everything was sitting on the counter the potatoes were ready. She switched out them out and put the bacon in the pan. While the one side of bacon was cooking she was mixing the ingredients together to make the pancakes. The mixture was ready to go. She put the first two pancakes on the stove. As soon as she dropped them she grabbed the bacon and put it on a plate covered with a paper towel. That way it would soak up some of the grease. She set that plate down and flipped the pancakes. She moves the potatoes and bacon into a different serving bowls and put them out with a paper towel to keep them hot. Then she went back to the pancakes and continued to cook and flip them. There was a stack of six before she was done. She then placed them on the table as well. Regina set out the salt, pepper, ketchup, and syrup before she called out to Maleficent to come have breakfast.

...

As Regina heads out the door for breakfast Maleficent took the moment to lay back down on the bed and take in what had happened last night. The dinner, the kiss, the making out once they got home, and then finally the cuddling, is what she was remembering. Some more than others for sure but the night into the morning was all that was on her mind. She finally gets up and heads for the shower. She is in there for a good fifteen minutes before she emerges. She can smell the breakfast cooking and it was smelling delicious. She headed to her room to throw on a robe and head to the kitchen. As she was making her way she her Regina call her name.

"Wow Regina, I think you are going to be the cook from now on. This smells delicious and I can't wait to try it", she said. While Regina was cooking she was also eating her breakfast. She knew she had to get ready for work. She had everything ready for Maleficent. "Hey enjoy, I already ate and I have to get ready. I will see you in a bit" she says and she plants a kiss on her head. Maleficent is eating, "Wow. She does need to be the cook. The potatoes and perfect. The back is nice and crispy. I can't forget the pancakes. They are light and fluffy. The best I have ever had."

Regina is walking to the shower in just a towel. She turns the fan on and starts running the water to the temperature she wants. Regina finally enters the shower. She lets the water hit her body and her hair. Grabbing the shampoo she lathers it throughout her hair. She is enjoying the warmth of the water and doesn't want to leave the shower. Finishing up and heads to her room. Both Regina and Maleficent were now in their respective rooms and getting dressed for the day.

Days pass and everything is perfect. The two women enjoy their work and business. Then they get to go home and be with one another. They get to lay in each other's arms and watch a movie and eat popcorn. They get to have a dance party when they turned the radio on.

Chapter 10

After a night of watching movies, eating popcorn, and some wine both women woke up. But one of them was not feeling fine. It was Regina who was not feeling the best. She doesn't know why she didn't drink that much. Moving slowly she was last to take a shower. Maleficent is dress and has breakfast ready. She was finishing up her breakfast when Regina walks in still in her robe. "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed", "Yea I think I might have. My head is pounding. I didn't have that much to drink did I", "No", "That's what I thought but my head's a mess", "Regina if you wanna stay home you can. Today is our slow day. I will be able to handle it.", "Are you sure", "Yes go back to sleep. You look horrible", "Thanks I owe you one", Regina finished heading back to her room.

But there was a reason why Regina woke up feeling like shit.

Maleficent was right. It was a slow day. She had her busy times since she was the only one there. But she was able to handle it. The end of the day came and she did the closing paperwork for the first time and counted the money. She looked over everything again before she walked out the door.

It was a nice night so she decided to go walk around downtown for a bit. "Poor Regina", she thought, "she did really look horrible. This will give her more time." Maleficent took in the view at the fountain at the Point. She was there for five minutes, just staring at the city and its surroundings. "This is breathtaking. The way the water and the lights work together. Also the way that the city lights up as well", she said letting out a sigh. She was about to turn and head back to the apartment when someone called out her name. She stopped in her tracker. No one knows me here. She turns to see who it is. It was King Leopold. But before she could say two words she was out on the floor. The king had knocked her out.

Regina wakes up and checks the clock. It was 9:30pm. "Where is she", she thought I herself. She was feeling much better and moved to the balcony so that she could see Maleficent coming. She sits in one of the chairs they had out there. The breeze felt wonderful on her face and through her hair. She checks the time again and an hours has passed. She hasn't heard anything from Maleficent and she is starting to worry. She was about to walk into the apartment when she felt something hit her shoulder. She turn to see a small piece of paper. She picks it up and it says, "Come get her." Her heart stops. Her knees buckle and she is on the ground. Regina has many thoughts running through her head. One thought was someone had drugged her somehow. And that's why she was feeling like shit. That way Maleficent would be on her own.

There was another gust of wind and she looks up. King Leopold was standing there. "I see you got the note", "Wh...wh...what are you doing here. Ho..how are you here", "That is for me to know and for you to find out. "What did you do with her? Where is she?", "Back at home", he said with an evil grin on his face. "If you hurry you can save her. But I don't think you will make it in time. Let's just say someone at home no longer wishes you to be happy. He wants to give you everything you gave him", "Who", Regina screams. "I won't make it that easy. That piece of paper is the only help you get, if you can figure it out. Good bye my Queen", Leopold with an evil laugh as he disappeared into nothing. Regina was left alone on the balcony. She was left on her knees crying out for her friend, her love. "Maleficent I am so sorry. I will get you back. They messed with the wrong Queen."

And with that Regina was inside with the piece of paper on the table. Her eyes were roving over it. She tried a couple of spells. Nothing worked. Then it hit her. The ink. Look at the ink. It was squid ink. She collected it off the paper. She used a spell that she remembered for her days as the Evil Queen. The spell transported her to where she desired. She needed it for places she couldn't transport herself to. The spell was ready. She said it once. Then sprinkled the ink over it and chanted it once more. Regina was ready to walk into the black hole that appeared. She was not afraid or nervous. She was determined and confident. She was going to get her lover back and beat whatever evil was in her way.

Chapter 11

Regina takes her final steps through the portal and into the Enchanted Forest. But she as she did she sensed she wasn't alone. There was something in the trees. Regina has a fireball at the ready. She walks close to the tree with her arm ready to strike. All of a sudden she is thrown backwards and lands hard on her back. It takes her a minute to compose herself to due the pain. But when she does she has a look of horror/wonder on her face. "What, how are you here", Regina said looking to the Genie. "You are the reason. You are the reason for all of this", he said with a smiley smile on his face, "You made me this way", "I don't understand. I left and you were", she was once again tossed backwards but this time she hit a big stone and slumped to the ground. "You are right I was fine when you left. But you left me alone, alone to be with my thoughts. Do you know what happens to someone like that", he says as he is walking up to her, "You go mad", he finished with a crazy laugh and weird hand motions. "You left and I had know one else. I managed to get out to the mirror and looked for you. I saw that you started over and I decided that that couldn't do", he said with a laugh, "not after what you did to me."

Regina starts to stand up and makes it to her feet. "Why is the king here. He is dead. What did you do", "Ooo him, he is nothing. Just a pond in my scheme. He is back to being dead though. So don't worry about him anymore. What you do have to worry about is what I did to your love, to Maleficent. You do have to worry if you can save her or not. Well it is time to go. I want to leave you with something to start the game." With a wave of the Genie's hand Regina was sent flying through the trees. She is screaming and flailing through the air. She finally hits a tall tree. The Genie watches as Regina hits every branch on the way down. Before she does she take a branch to the head and is knocked out. Walking over to her unconscious on the ground the Genie let's out an evil laugh and disappears with a snap of his fingers.

Regina wakes up and had a splitting headache. She tries to sit up but her head pounding and throbbing. She lays back down placing her hands on her head. She was hoping that that would help to the pain. She just laid there for fifteen more minutes before she tried to move again. This time the pain was bearable and she sat up. She didn't what to try to stand yet so she had to come up with some semblance of a plan. Really all she had was her power and her knowledge of the castle. She knows that the Genie also has knowledge as well but she believes that it is not extensive as hers. She will use the tunnels to get in. She spends the night in the forest. She uses a fireball to start a fire. She also got lucky as there was a rabbit came running by and became food. She was able to get some sleep, although it was not good sleep.

The next morning came. She slowly got to her feet. She wasn't sure how her body was going to be. It is sore and throbbing but she can handle it. It isn't too bad, well kind of. She has been through worse. She starts heading to the castle, "Maleficent I am coming, I will not leave you there to torment. I am so sorry you got sucked into the middle of this mess. I will save you."

She makes her way to the largest rock that is close to the edge of the castle grounds. With her magic she lifts it up and throws it away. There is a hole in front of her and she steps through carefully in case the Genie did do something. So far so good she thought to herself. She continues forward and stops in front of a tiled floor. This was one of her bobby traps she placed. She was careful to walk in between and she moved one. When reached the castle she was in her mausoleum. She stops to pay her respects to her mother and moves on. She moves quickly and quietly through the castle. Heading to the dungeon, she assumed that's where they had Maleficent, she misses a black knight by seconds. She makes it to the dungeon without incident

Regina is running from cell to cell looking for her best friend Maleficent. She is halfway through the cell block before she is hit with a blast of magic. It knocks her to the ground. She hastily get to her feet and turns to face her aggressor with a fireball in her hands. When she turns she sees no one. So turns on her heel and continues her search. Another blast of green light was coming for but Regina was aware of this one and ducked out of the way. This time when she turned around she was horrified at what she say. It was Maleficent, the women she was there to save, the woman she had fallen so hard for. She was more than her best friend, she was in love with her.

Chapter 12

"Maleficent what happened, what are you doing?", she said walking up to her. A blast of energy comes for Regina but she puts her hands up to block it. She slides backwards due to the force of the magic but is unharmed. "You did this to me. You made me this way", "What are you talking about. You told me to stay home and you went to the shop. You never came home", she said blocking another blast. Regina threw a fireball to break her focus. It didn't work. She just dodged it and her eyes glued to Regina again. "You did this. You brought me back to be beaten and starved", "No I didn't. You were stolen from me. I am here to bring you back. I am here to bring you back to me", she says with tears in her eyes.

"You think I want to go back with you after what you did to me", she scream at her "Never." At those words Regina's stomach was in her throat. She was so taken aback that she just stop in her tracks. Her face read of great pain. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see Maleficent create an energy ball. The ball heading straight for Regina. As the blast struck Regina, Maleficent disappeared with an evil laugh being exhaled from her lips. Regina once again goes flying against the cell wall and before she is knocked out she can feel her heart breaking.

Regina wakes up her heart still aching. But she knew that what Maleficent was saying wasn't true. They had brainwashed her and turned her against Regina. She was on her feet in minutes, She stormed out of the dungeon and made her way to the throne room. The Genie was probably there and he would have his guard dog at his side, Maleficent. This time if she saw any dark knights it didn't matter. After she stepped out of the dungeon there was one waiting for her. She sent him flying backwards back into the dungeon. Next she ran into one in the hallway of her bedroom. He went crashing into the door to her room and landed hard on a dresser. Finally Regina ran into one right before the throne room. She sent him flying through the doors and he stopped at the feet of the Genie.

"I knew you wouldn't stay down to long. How did you like my little surprise I had for you", looking to Maleficent. "It was quite nice but I am here to take her back. I would stop this nonsense before this ends badly for you", she said walking closer to him with sass in her voice and a smile on her face. "For me, no honey you. Now." Maleficent goes flying through the air and takes Regina to the ground. The were rolling on the ground before Regina throws her off. "Maleficent please, it is me. I love you." That did nothing as a blast of energy came flying at her. She dives out of the way and sends a fireball at her. Maleficent also dodges that. Regina gets to her feet and then exchange a few more rounds of magic. But towards the end Regina was getting the better of Maleficent. The last fireball that she threw had Maleficent on the ground in pain. It got her in the shoulder.

As Regina is walking up to Maleficent she sees the Genie. He has an evil smile on his face as he is enjoying what is going on. "You want to save your life Regina, you are going to have to take the life of the woman you love. I love the plan I came up with. Either you die or you die inside, either way I win", he finished with a crazy cackle. Regina continues to move closer to Maleficent. She is standing over her with a fireball. The fireball was raised above her head, ready to be let go, but she couldn't do it. Regina couldn't be the cause of Maleficent's death. She loved her to much. During the pause Maleficent took her chance and sent Regina flying across the room. Before she lands Maleficent is bearing down on her. Maleficent has a blast of energy ready to take her out. But Regina looks up at her, "Please Maleficent, I love you. I am not going to fight you anymore. Please don't do this", she finished with a look of fear and sadness on her face right at Maleficent. She was cowering under Maleficent's shadow. She was looking up at Maleficent as she was raising the magic over her head. The magic was at its highest point and about to come down when it stopped. Maleficent was looking into Regina's eyes and heard her word. Something clicked. She suddenly realized what was going on.

Maleficent dropped to her knees and moved in close to Regina. "Hey what is going on she whispered", "Just follow my lead. When I saw now turn and throw that ball of energy you have at the man sitting on the throne. He kidnapped you and turned you against me. Now stand up and pretend you said some evil shit to me and laugh. Then I will react and yell now", Regina gave her a nod to move her own. "I am glad I got you you bitch", "Please Maleficent don't do this. I love you", Regina pretends to cower. She see the Genie on his feet thinking that Maleficent was going to kill her. "NOW", Regina screams. Maleficent turns and hurls the magic at the Genie. He was stunned at what had just happened that he made it out of the way but his shoulder didn't. He was tossed back into the chair and grabbed his shoulder in pain.

In a fit of rage he sends a beam of energy at Maleficent. She was still confused at what was going she didn't notice. But Regina did. She sent her own magic to block it. He wasn't letting up so she wasn't either. He sent a beam of magic at her and she blocked it as well. But that did not give Regina a free hand to take her shot. She was blocking the magic from killing Maleficent and her. "Ummm, this looks like quite the predicament here. You can't try to take me out without letting you or your lover get hurt. Decisions decisions", he finished. Regina was still looking at Maleficent, she was still confused and afraid. She knew she couldn't let any harm come to her. Regina's was plan was to let her blocking magic go down drive out of the way and hopefully she can get a shot off. All this plus keep the power up to save Maleficent. It was going to be tough but she had to make it work.

Chapter 13

"I can not let you hurt her. This is my doing she had nothing to do with this. If it is me you want it will be me you get", Regina said about to lower her hand. In the second that she lowered her hand, the power was coming for her and she had just ducked out of the way. Her hand was still protecting Maleficent. Before she came out of the dive she had a fireball ready to go. As she was getting ready to throw it blast of magic coming for her that she wouldn't be able to stop. But it never made it to her. Some magic had blocked the blast. She looked over at Maleficent. She had finally become aware of what was going on. Maleficent had seen that Regina was about to be taken out and done what she had done for her. She had blocked the stream of magic coming for her. So Regina was still blocking the magic from Maleficent, and now Maleficent was blocking Regina from magic. The Genie was still trying to take both of them out at the same time.

"It's time for you to go", Regina said with sass in her voice. With her free hand she created a humongous fireball and was aiming it at the Genie. He did not have a free hand to defend himself so he knew what was coming. With a scream she hurled the fireball at him. It struck and immediately engulfed him in flames. There was a blood curdling scream coming from the fireball. The ball was also running from side to side of the room before it just collapsed in the middle of the room. The fire burned for a few moments before it extinguished itself and there was only ashes left.

Regina ran over to the pile as the fire was dwindling. She wanted to make sure he was gone. When she was satisfied with what she saw she turn to Maleficent who was struggling to stay on her feet. Regina ran to her side before she collapsed. She had collapsed into Regina's arm and they went to the ground together. She was still weak and confused. "So are you gonna tell me what is going on, and why we are back here." Regina just laughed and said, "Yes I will but I don't know if you are going to believe it." The women sit in the middle of the room for what seems like hours. Regina explaining what is going on, "And when you were going to kill me, we looked into each other's eyes and I am guessing the love you had for me won out and that is when you came back and the Genie no longer had a hold on you.", "Yes that is a crazy story that if we weren't here in your castle I wouldn't believe. But thank you Regina, thank you for saving me.", "I love you there was no way I was going to let you go without a fight.", "I love you too. But one question, how are we going to get back home.", "Easy the way I came", she said pulling the piece of paper and ink out of her jacket. She could see the look on Maleficent's face, "Trust me it works.

She started her chant and with the rest of the ink she was able to get them back home. When they got back to their home, Regina helped Maleficent into bed. Both women were to tired to do anything but sleep. Regina was about to head out and go to her room when she heard a voice call out to her, "Regina will you stay, please", "Of course. I will be right there." She ran to her room for seconds and showed up back in Maleficent's room in another matter of seconds. She crawled into bed and both of the women cuddled with each other for the rest of the night. They had fallen asleep with Regina's arms around Maleficent holding her tightly.

Both women wake up the next day. Maleficent rolls over to Regina and plants a kiss in her cheek. "Hi honey, how did you sleep", "Great, I think we both did because we did not move. I will get up and make breakfast and coffee. You ready to go back to work.", "Why wouldn't I?", "I just wanted to make sure. I will see you out there", she heads out of the bedroom to get going on breakfast.

Breakfast is served and both women are sitting around the table. "I never want to lose you", both women said at the same time. Maleficent and Regina both let out a chuckle.

But that is what happened. Both women never did lose the other. They did marry each other, and continued to work the business together. All in all after the whole ordeal the women were put through, they found a way out of it and was able to start a life for them. A life that was there's and no one was going to take it away. All they needed was one another and that is how it was going to stay.


End file.
